imperialdynastyofkalibarafandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Dynasty of Kalibara
The Imperial Dynasty of Kalibara (commonly known as Kalibara or alternatively the Kimaiyo Dynasty), is a massive empire spanning from Madagascar and Somalia in East Africa, across the Indian Ocean to Southern India and Sumatra. The nation consists of one main island after which it gains its name sake, and several smaller islands which surround it. Kalibara is an absolute monarchy by divine right, meaning the Kaizari of Kalibara rules with the notion that God has appoint him to his throne. To question the Kaizari's right rule would be to question God's authority. The Kalibarani seat of government is located in the capital city of Kimbilio. The empire was established in 1532 by Kaizari Nyasore I, who reigned from 1532 to his death in 1567. The current monarch is Kenan VI. Kalibara is a developed country, with one of the highest standards of living and GDP per capita in the world. The empire was the first industrialize nation in Africa and its foremost superpower since the 17th century. Today, Kalibara is a center of trade, banking, technology, and culture, and maintains one of the largest militaries on Earth. Also, it is a recognized nuclear power, and its military expenditure ranks second in the world. It is a member of the African Union, and a founding member of the United Nations. Additionally, it is a member of the World Trade Organization and a leading member of the South Asian Association for Regional Cooperation. Etymology The name Kalibara comes from the two Swahili words "kali" meaning "fierce", "hot", or "severe", and "bara" meaning "continent" or "mainland". The nation received its name from the island it consists of, which was named as such by its discoverer and first monarch, Nyasore I. The island was hot and home to a number of deadly animals which killed many of the first settlers over the first few years on the main island. Thus, when Nyasore named the island Kalibara, or "fierce continent", he had every reason under the unforgiving sun to do so. History Main article: History of Kalibara Formation & Growth Kalibara was founded by Nyasore I, a wealthy trader from the Swahili city-state of Mombasa in East Africa. He and fleet were blown off-course during their voyage to India, finding themselves stranded far from any recognizable land. Thus, he and his men were forced to find refuge from the harsh storms and find a new source of food before their supplies ran. The fleet roamed the ocean looking for a place to land, and within a few days of losing their position, they found themselves facing by a large island with a narrow opening leading to what they believed to be a port city of some sort. However, instead of finding a safe port, they found only empty space, free from the tides that would prevent them from laying anchor. Nyasore disembarked with his men to set up a temporary camp on the mainland, and while that was underway, he and a small band would venture inland to see if they could find anyone willing to tell them were they were. The fleet remained at the unknown island for a week, with no signs of civilization anywhere. Nyasore declared the island uninhabited, and had no plans of staying, having lost several of his people to starvation and death to the claws of wild animals. However, before he set off to find his homeland, being a merchant looking for the best deals, he was struck by the idea to stay and build a city. This city would be free of the laws that he deemed to strict, and that would only limit the potential of a mercantile kingdom. Why he sought to expend such efforts to go through the trouble of buuilding a kingdom from the ground up has been lost to time, but his goal to build a wealthy state with his men by his side went forward without haste. In 1532, he declared the formation of the Imperial Dynasty of Kalibara, which himself as the "Kaizari", or "Emperor" in English. He was keen to move as quickly as he could, well aware that others may find themselves straned upon the very same island. At the center-most point on the interior beach, Nyasore founded the city of Makazi, having his ships scuttled to build the homes for his men and their families. This would lay the groundwork for the rest of the city as it grew. Colonial Era During the reign of Kenan I, Kalibara formed a colonial empire starting with the conquest of Somalia in the late-1500s, in which Kenan lead the invasion of the costal states there, and defeated the Adal Sultunate. He was too eager to gain the Ogaden region, and was later killed in combat by the Ethiopians outside of Herar as he laid siege to it in 1603. His son Kenan II was interested in consolidating the empire's hold in the region, and wished to extend ties with the Europeans whom he viewed as a vaulable, abiet dangerous partner. He made a series of visits to Lisbon, London, Paris, and Amsterdam, in which he brought back new ideas, devices, and technologies that he was sure would propel his nation into a new era of wealth and conquest. He built palaces in the Eurpoean style, organized his cities to stun and amaze his European guests, and taught European languages to his people to better assist them in asorbing their ideas and philosiphies. However, when he died in 1644, his successor Osano I made Swahili the official language and sought to promote Kalibarani ideals and culture. However, Osano was the chief architect behind Kalibara's colonial empire. He ordered the annexation of the Maldives in 1644 only months after his father's death; the invasion of Ceylon in 1648 to gain the wealth of the island he had visited; and personally led the invasion of Burma in 1652 and the invasion of Yemen in 1654, seeking to expand Kalibara's wealth and power, and send a clear message back to Europe that Kalibara only was master of the Indian Ocean. His most crowning achievement was the conquest of Dravida, or Southern India, in 1666. He was at the head of the Kalibarani armies, numbering some 150,000 troops, 35,000 horses, and 1,245 cannon, as they marched on town after town, and finally overwhelming the capital city of Mysore and battling off the Mughal Empire's armies to prevent Kalibarani expansion into its territories. Osano sat down with the Mughal emperor, Aurangzeb, and discussed the peace terms with a man he viewed as a man of reason. Aurangzeb agreed to leave the Kalibarani territories alones, and Osano agreed to cease any plans he had for a renewed invasion of the north. However, not long after the signing of that treaty, Osano's son, Nyasore II ordered another invasion of the Mughal Empire, this time crushing it completely. He married one of the noblewomen, Gajagati Parthasarathi, and gave the lands of Dravida to his eldest daughter Kamalika, and the rest of the Mughal lands to his to third son Devasakha (by way Gajagati). The Kalibarani realm continued to expand until the Battle of Tandun in Sumatra in 1711. The Kalibarani forces were just bearly defeated there, and the last minute charge of the Kalibarani cavalry saved them from defeat at the hands of the Indonesian natives. It was decided by the imperial court under Nyasore III that Kalibara could not sustain the empire if it continue to rapidly expand without consolidating its hold over the new lands it already had. This decision brought an end to the goldern years of Kalibarani expansion, and saw it transition into the role of international player on the world stage. Age of Development Under the rule of Kenan III and Nyasore IV, Kalibara saw a surge in trade and development of the empire. The wealth of India, professional leadership of Kalibara, and skilled sailors of Somalia and Burma saw the empire transformed into a political and economical juggernaut overnight. The realm stayed out wars, and spent its time incorporating the lands it conquered into the empire as productive parts of Kalibara. Kenan III, the longest-reigning monarch in Kalibarani history, was both a skilled a politician and reformer, doing away with many of Kalibara's clumbersome laws and regulations, and instituting a series of new laws which for the time were extremely progressive, such as protecting the rights of peasents, and increasing the rights of women. Under his son, Kalibara began taking an active role in the New World, sending troops to North America to defend the Native Americans fighting against European and American expansion. This no doubt damaged Kalibarani relations with the European rulers, but at the time, no was brave enough to actually confront them about it. During the 19th century, the Kaizari Lusala I began to introduce new technologies into the empire, travelling the world to see what new inventions had been developed, and what ideas could benefit his people. He was the primary reason Kalibara remained on the cutting edge, always seeking to keep the empire one step ahead of its enemies by incorporating new things into the empire, giving inventors the chance to showcase their creations in Kalibara, while other nations scoffed at their ideas. However, shortly after his death, his son Kenan IV closed the ports of the island empire, while leaving the mainland territories open to the world. Why he did so remained unknown to the international community, but in Kalibara, it was clearly evident. The "Hermit King" as he came to be known, was paranoid, and didn't outsiders. The increasing influence of Kansela scared the Kaizari, and led to the exiling of many politicians, and the general increase of political violence in the empire. After his short 15-year reign (known internally as the Night of Madness), Kenan IV's son, Kenan V, immediately re-opened the empire's border, and sought to catch up on the latest developments worldwide, having been forbidden by his terror-striken father from travelling abroad. Kenan V learnt of the development and popularity of the railroad, and immediately had thousands of miles of rail laid down all across Kalibara, not one to be one-uped by the Europeans. His hasty modernization of Kalibara saw the guaranteed safety of Kalibara's status as the world power all the way up into the 21st century. However, his problems in dealing with the policies created by his father and enforced by the incompatent Kansela, Saka Tengelei, worried him, and lead to numerous political reforms, the first in more than half a century. Following his death in 1897, Kalibara entered a new era, one in which numerous challenges presented themselves. Modern Era The coronation of Osano II brought forth a great change in atmosphere, as the cosmopolitian and foward-thinking ruler saw a bright future for his empire at the turn of century. Ruling an empire that was observing the change in technology and economics was something that needed to be handled. Osano set up the Bureau of Scientific Studies & Research in 1901, and the Imperial Expeditionary Unit in 1903 to begin seeking out new and exicting things and exploring the unknown parts of the globe. His interest in science and exploration attracted the attention of one Nikola Tesla, who moved to the city of Jasho in 1912, and showcased his ideas and inventions to the ruler, who after showing great interest in the developments of the technology that had made a stunning entrance into the history of mankind, commissioned Tesla to development weapons for the military, something that while hestitant at doing at first, acknowledge the kindness of the Kaizari to pay for his work. As Kalibara made a huge leap foward, it was expected to throw its weight around in the world, one such time being asked to do so in 1914. Kalibara was quick to avoid being drawn into the First World War, instead focusing its attention on maintaining control over its own vast possessions, and keeping the population complacent. During the Great Depression, Kalibara was not effect greatly be the stock exchange crash in New York City, for it was totally self-sufficent, with farm goods shipped from Bharat and Nirandra, mineral resources taken from Madagascar and Somalia, petroleum from South Arabia and Sumatra, and finished exported from Kalibara. Such as cycle continued down until the present day, with little imported from abroad save whatever luxuries Kalibara either couldn't or wouldn't produce itself. Dur the Second World War, Kalibarani troops were engaged in a conflict with the Empire of Japan, which had long since eyed Kalibara's Southeast Asian possessions as a rich source scarce materials that could support their warmachine. They believed that the old Kalibarani empire could not muster a defense like China, and would be easy pickings. The Japanese were the only enemy the Kalibarani military force during the WWII, avoiding any unnecessary fighting with the Chinese or Soviets. The Japanese were defeated with the Americans dropped two atomic bombs on their home islands, forcing them to surrender to the Allied Powers. When the Americans occupied the island, Kalibara stepped in to deal with the imputent nation itself, and has since left a huge occuption force there as punishment. Since then, Kalibara has remained the largest and most properous nation on earth, housing a full third of the human population, and boasting the largest economy in the world. Its military is the largest in the world also, with several millions in the Imperial Armed Forces of Kalibara. The integrity of the empire has been maintained through ruthless espionage and open suppression of rebellions where ever they may be. The monarchy has shown little sign of tottering, and has ruled with an iron fist, though it has been somewhat linent under the reign of Kenan VI. Few nations have openly opposed Kalibara, given that they would much rather prefer the protector over the conquerer, a role which Kalabari has been balancing very delicately. Geography Climate Environment Politics Government Law & Criminal Justice Foreign Relations Military Main article: Imperial Kalibarani Armed Forces Economy Science & Technology Transportation Energy Demographics Ethnic Diversity Language Religion Health Education Culture Art Music Cuisine Media Sports External Links Category:Imperial Dynasty of Kalibara Category:Copyright Category:Nations